Vehicle Disabling
Overview Vehicles, the primary method of transportation in jailbreak, may be able to move quite fast, able to outrun any players on foot, but they do hold their weaknesses. A vehicle's primary weakness is that it can be disabled quite easily, by a method called vehicle disabling.Tire Popping '''(Ground Vehicles), or 'aerial vehicle shooting '(Aerial Vehicles) are different methods of doing such.. The Jet, Stunt, and Jet Ski cannot be disabled, however, the player inside can be damaged by the opposing team. Disabling requires non-explosive weapons, otherwise, the attempted disabling will have no effect. Tire Popping = Overview '''Tire popping is a feature in Jailbreak. To pop a vehicle's tires, you need to shoot a gun of your choice (excludes explosives, such as the Rocket Launcher or Bombs) anywhere at a player's vehicle (excluding windows). Tires will then be popped for a couple of seconds before they regenerate. Popping tires prevents a vehicle from accelerating via the forward input, though Rocket Fuel can be used to propel the vehicle. Tire popping is mainly used by players to prevent others from driving away. The aerial counterpart to tire popping is Shooting Down Aerial Vehicles. Trivia *Tire popping was added alongside the Dune Buggy and the Donut Shop. *Many people complain that tire popping is too overpowered, but asimo3089 claims that it just slows down a vehicle, not forcing a vehicle to a complete stop instantly. *When asimo3089 and badcc added tire popping, it's seldom had an effect. In the Aerial Vehicle Shooting Update, it was completely fixed. *The Volt Bike's tires are actually able to be popped, even though there are no tires on the vehicle. This can be hard to pull off, though, due to the Volt Bike's incredible speed, and the small hitbox. Also, the bike may not slow down to as slow as other vehicles would, if it is going fast, due to momentum. *When tire popping was added, the Model3 would glitch out across the map and possibly fly off the map when its tires were popped. This was fixed in a later update. *When a vehicle's tires are popped, the vehicle will make a moderately loud popping noise. This noise is identical to the sound effect that plays after collecting a new item from a Safe, and the fireworks that played after the 2B Visits Update Live Event. *Tire popping will not function if there is no one driving the car. *Tire popping does not make a hole in the tires, rather it just makes the tires disappear. *A shotgun is recommended for this, as it has just enough bullets in one round to pop tires quickly and easily. *You can remove the rims on any ground vehicle by using the Mobile Garage while the tires are popped. *There is a glitch where if you enter your popped vehicle two times, the tires will automatically reappear. *Tire popping is effective to both teams as cops can pop tires to slow down criminals and criminals can pop cop tires to avoid arrest. |-| Aerial Vehicle Shooting = Overview ' Aerial Vehicle Shooting' is similar to tire popping but instead of shooting a car's tires, players shoot at aerial vehicles that are flying. The Helicopter, UFO, and the BlackHawk are currently the only aerial vehicles that can be shot down temporarily. To shoot down an aerial vehicle, equip any weapon and shoot anywhere on the aerial vehicle. The amount of shots it takes to take down an aerial vehicle depends on how much damage the weapon used does. Once enough shots have been fired from the desired weapon, the aerial vehicle will fall out of the sky, smoke and a beeping sound will be heard for a couple of seconds. After a couple of seconds, the aerial vehicle will repair, and players can continue flying. This method is used by cops to capture flying criminals. Trivia * When an aerial vehicle is shot down, dark gray particles that try to imitate smoke will fly through the air and the aerial vehicle will make a "beeping" sound. This process will last only a few seconds. Unlike tire popping, players can still slowly move an aerial vehicle but it can not hover off of the ground. * The sound of an aerial vehicle shot down its similar to the sound of one in another Roblox game called "Redwood Prison", but the beep occurs every 0,5 seconds in Jailbreak for a while after an aerial vehicle has been shot down, while in Redwood Prison, the beep occurs much more often after the vehicle is shot down, plus that the beeps won't stop either. * If a player is shot down, they are encouraged to quickly hop out of the vehicle and get back in as they will be able to fly away. However, the smoke particles will stay, following the player until the timer finishes. The same applies to tire popping as a player merely needs to exit and enter the vehicle twice to start the car up again. *The Jet and the Stunt are the only aerial vehicles that cannot be shot down, it's unknown if this is intentional or not. Category:Features